Someone Else's Life
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: Princess Serentiy is running away and while hidding she falls and hits her head while making a wish, and when she wakes up she finds herself in a new body, with a life that is not her own. FINSIHED!! THE LAST CHAPTER IS NOW OUT!!
1. Prologue

  
Hey minna. How is everyone. This is a Silver Millenium time placed fic.  
There is a small summary about what this is about. I don't want to be giving  
this chapter away though.   
  
Summary: Princess Serenity is being chased and she makes a wish. This   
wish turns her life around, and she finds herself in   
a whold new world with a whole new life.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, there ya happy, I said it.  
  
  
Title: Someone Else's Life  
Prolouge  
Rated PG-13 (for now its really G but it will make it to PG-13 rating.)  
By: Earth Angel/ Angel of Earth  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
  
@-----------------------------------  
  
Serenity ran down the steps, her slippers not making a sound on the   
cold stone steps. Unspeakable terror filled her sky blue eyes. Her  
movements where timid as a rabbit. She came to the end of the steps   
looking for the hiding place that would keep her safe from those that   
chased her. Her dress swirled around her as she came to a halt and a   
cool draft blew threw her wild, golden hair, lose from its trade mark   
style. "Hurry, you go that way and I'll go this way." She heard the mummer  
of a voice. She could hear the tap of footsteps on the stone stairs. On the  
walls were long hanging cloths, she quickly dodged behind and held her  
breath waiting for the person to pass her by. She leaned up against the  
wall but felt nothing behind her and she was falling into a dark void.   
She dare not let out a scream, she rather face what she was falling into   
then those that where chasing her. If only I was someone else, some where  
else, she wished as she fell to the ground. She felt herself hit the   
ground and the pain of her head hitting stone, then there was nothing.  
  
@---------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry, but we could not find Princess Serenity anywhere, your   
highness." Sailor Mercury stood before Queen Serenity. "She's been gone  
for two hours." The queen sighed. "I'm sure she will turn up Mercury.   
You know how she is, always running off, looking for adventure."  
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity, I just wish that Serena had come to her lesson today  
I was going to explain to her all about physics." Mercury stated,   
disappointed that she never got to her lecture.   
  
The queen held back a giggle. That was the reason the Serena had run off  
in the first place. Serenity had a brillant mind, almost as bright as   
Mercury herself. But she never liked to stay around and listen to long,   
she found it pure torture, "She'll be home in time for dinner." Queen   
Serenity told the senshi, but the sunset and the dawn of a new day came  
and Princess Serenity was still not home.   
  
@----------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Get up. You can't sleep the day away you lazy girl." a female voice  
half woke Serenity. "Alright, I'm up." she yelled to the person. She   
threw back the covers and placed her bare feet on wooden floor boards.   
Wooden boards?! No slippers sat next to the bed. She suddenly felt wide   
awake and she looked around the room. It was a plain wooden room with a   
wooden chest, mirror, and a bed. She didn't know where she was. She  
got off the bed and walked over to the mirror and looked in. Staring back  
was herself, only she was different. She seemed taller, her hair no longer  
touched the floor but reached only to her mid back, and it was three   
shades darker, and on her chin was a small scar hardely visable. She wore   
not her long flowing gown but a raggedy old white night gown that had   
seen much better days. Her eyes widened. Maybe its all just a dream she   
thought, trying to convince herself that was all it was. The only thing that  
she recongized about herself where her sky blue eyes. The windows to her   
soul.   
  
  
  



	2. Strange People

  
These are kinda short chapters. It just seems like the right place to leave  
off in a story. I hope that you like this story. Please email me.  
  
  
Title: Someone Else's Life  
Chapter 1  
Strange People  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi, get down here now! We can't wait for you all day you know. Things  
have to get done. We have work to do." A male voice called. This only   
surprised Serenity even more. She looked around hoping to find something  
decent to go out in. She opened the drawers and found under clothing   
that she put on. There was a small royal blue dress hanging in peg in   
a smaller room. Since it was the only gown she could find she slipped in  
on over her head and found a pair of worn shoes in the corner which she  
also put on. She was a little unhappy to be putting on used clothing,  
but it would have to do for now. She opened the door and walked down   
a small set of wooden stairs. A middle age man with brown hair and   
green eyes sat at a table with a much younger boy that looked just like   
him. A young woman with blue hair was putting food onto the plates on  
the table. The woman looked up at Serenity, "So there you are Usagi. I   
was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Serenity looked at the   
couple, "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. My name is  
Serenity, I am the princess of the moon and I demand that you take me home   
at once. I want to know exactly where I am." The boy burst out into laughter  
and the woman came over and felt Serenity's forehead. She didn't mean to   
come out sounding like a spoilied brat, but she knew she did at by this  
point she just wanted to go home.   
"No fever. Usagi you're not getting out of work that easily. I don't want   
anymore of your tricks. Now you and Shingo go out and get some water   
from the well to wash up with. You too have a lot of work   
ahead of you." She shoved Serenity and the young boy, Shingo out the door  
with a pale. She looked around. They stood in front of an old cabbin near  
a wooded area. Beautiful trees stood around the house and birds chirpped   
a happy tune. A long rolling blue sky streached over her head, in a color   
she had never seen before except for in her eyes.  
  
"Come on Usagi, lets get the water. Its your turn to pump."   
  
"I have know idea who you or those people where in there, but yo-"   
Shingo cut Serena off, "Fine I'll play your little game. You are Usagi,  
your sixteen. I'm your younger brother Shingo and those people in there are   
our parents. Each day we go to work in the palace kitchen, and you   
moon princess are on the planet Earth. Any more questions?"  
  
Serentiy's legs gave out and she fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
@----------Serenity's POV-----------------------------------  
  
It can't be true. I can't not be on Earth. I can't be Usagi. I am Serenity,  
aren't I? Why does this world, these people seem so familar in a sense,  
but I know that I have never seen them. I think. I know my life. I am  
Princess Serenity, the crown princess of the Moon. I can recall everything  
from that life. Friends, Family, Places, but suddenly they all seem so   
distant. Can it be that it was all just a dream. Nothing more than that.  
I'm confusing myself just thinking about it. Maybe I can find away to   
get a message to my mother. Maybe that isn't my mother. I'm just going  
to have to go along with this for now, until I can figure out what to do,  
Who I am, and where I belong.  
  
@----------------  
  
Well thats it for this chapter. Serenity is losing herself, her idenity.  
Email me please.   
  



	3. Meeting at the Lake

  
Please review after you are done reading, I know youre reading it....  
I SEE YOU!!!!..... I can even tell you how many times this story has been   
looked at. Its making me feel like a bad writer that I'm barely getting   
any replies on any of my stories. Please review.  
  
P.S. If any of you flame me or something along those lines, I'm going to   
send you a page full of insults, so there.   
  
  
Someone Else's Life  
Chapter 2  
Meeting at the Lake  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
Serenity stood in the middle of a busling kicten. Serevant ran every which  
way doing what the cook asked of them. She went back to her work. The   
cook had ordered her to bake a cake and decorate it, lucky for her Jupiter  
thought it would be best if she did have some cooking skills. Serenity   
put a layer of frosting on the cake and turned around for some sugar to   
make more. She turned around so fast that she knocked another sevant off  
his feet and a tray of pudding went flying and landed on the front of   
the cook's shirt. "USAGI!! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT TODAY IS BEING THE  
QUEEN'S BIRTHDAY! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN NOT TO BE   
SO CLUMSEY!" The cook screamed, his face red as a tomatoe. She could  
almost see the steam coming out his ears. Serenity threw down her   
apron and ran out of the room before anymore disaster could happen. She   
ran out of the palace, tears streaming down her face. Why can't I do  
anything right, she thought. She keep running and soon she found herself  
in the forest of the castel. Large pine, oaks, maple, and elms surrounded  
her. Birds chirpped around her, almost calling her. She kept walking  
looking for a way out of the thick forest. She kept walking until the   
sun went down, and just when it was setting, she came across a small  
lake. She fell onto the grass. She dipped her cupped hands into the cool  
water, bringing it to her lips she let the sweet water trickel down  
her parched throat. She was happy that she had finally found water, but  
still emotionally and physically exhasted from all the events that   
had taken place in the last couple of days, she broke down crying, under  
the full moon. The moon that was once her home, or so she once thought,  
but now unsure of where she belonged and who she was.  
  
@--------------------------------------  
  
Endymion was taking a midnight walk threw the castle forests. But  
everything seemed off tonight. Their was something in the forest that  
didn't quite belong tonight. Then he heard it. A soft sobbing. He followed  
the sound to the lake and there he saw a girl with blond hair sobbing   
into her skirt. He took a step. She lifted her head of the sound of the  
grass beneath his feet. Dark midnight, sea blue eyes met light, bright   
teary, sky blue eyes. Those eyes captured Endymion. They where the most  
beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They held things in them that   
he could not describe or name.  
  
He tore his own eyes away from them, he would rather have spent  
the whole day looking at them, but other matters were at hand.   
He took in the rest of the girl. Soft yellow hair reached her   
shoulders, her face was pretty, not beautiful, just pretty. A small   
scar sat on her little chin. Those eyes made Endymion just want to   
grab her and comfort her, he wanted to see those eyes full of love,  
just for him. There was something familiar about her eyes, her presences  
that just seemed so right, so pure. Like something from his dreams.   
Just being around this strange girl gave him such a feeling.   
He wanted to have her. To be around her, to be with her. "Who are you,   
and what are you doing here?" his voice came out almost cold, trying to  
hide the feelings he was having towards her. A beautiful voice came forth  
from the soft pale, pink lips. They reminded him of the soft petals   
of the pale pink rose. They looked so kissable, he wanted more than  
anything to place his lips on hers and kiss her until they both had  
no longer any breath to live. "My name is Usagi, I think, and I'm lost.   
I got the cook mad at me and I ran out in a hurry not looking where   
I was going, who are you might I ask?" The white moon shimmered its   
pale light onto her making her seem almost radiant, for such a plain   
looking girl. But somehow he knew that it was not just a trick of the   
moon, but that inside she was just as radiant as she looked now.   
  
It surprised him that a servant in his own palace did not even know what   
he looked like. Perhaps she was kept in the kitchen all day or was new  
to the castle. "My friends call me Mamoru, my lady, and I would be so   
happy to escort you home." Serenity giggled at the my lady, "Their is   
no reason to go all formal on me, please just call me Sere. Its what my  
friends call me. And I would be delighted if you would walk me home."  
Endymion was surprised at how the girl acted. Caring, sweet and pure.  
She may have looked it but he had seen it before. Most girls he had met  
were cold and hard. Trying to win their way into his heart or into at least  
his bed. They where actress all of them. Why should it surprise him if  
this girl is like the rest of them. Why should he even feel this way   
for a girl as plain looking as she, when he could have the most beautiful   
women in the world at his beck and call. In his bed or at his side.   
But his heart went against his mind, telling him that this whisp of a girl  
may somehow be different than all the rest. That she was all that   
she appeared to be in those bright blue eyes of hers. It was those eyes,  
he thought, that made him yearn for her in such away he could not   
describe. "Only if you will call me Mamoru, Sere." Its a deal. He held out  
his arm and together they walked out of the forest arm in arm.  
  
"What do you do for a living Mamoru?" Serenity asked him. Serenity had  
figured out by now that everyone did some kind of work if they where  
above the age of ten. "I'm a... merchant." he lied. "Must be very   
interesting work."   
  
"Yeah, I get to meet many new people and such. What about you, do you   
like working in the palace?" he said eager to change the subject onto her.  
"Well its okay. I rather be off having an adventure or exploring. Or   
painting. Thats my passion in life, art. But for now I will work in the  
palace."  
  
"How old are you Sere?"   
  
"I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago."  
  
"So your married then." disappointment washed over him yet he himself was  
unsure why he felt this way. He would have to marry a princess and she was  
just a servant. It would be nice to have her in his bed. Those blue eyes   
looking down on him. He pulled himself away from such thoughts.   
  
"No I'm not married. I was engaged once but I've scared most of my suitors  
off. None of them loved me. I need to be married for love not money.   
Finally my mother and papa said that I could chose who I wanted to marry   
and when. I just haven't found the right guy yet." Until now, the thought  
filled her head. As soon as she had met those deep blue eyes she felt  
something calling her into them, into his soul. He made her feel aware of  
herself. Of all the suitors she had never felt such a bond or had such   
a reaction for any of them before.   
  
"I feel the same way. My parents are pushing me into getting married.   
I don't want to be tied to someone I don't love and just wants me for   
money and power." He felt like she could read his mind. Maybe she was   
a witch that had bewitched him into falling for her.   
  
They talked as they walked. The moon high above them, watching them like  
a mother watches her children. They taked about almost everything and   
anything, love, power, money, animals, the weather, even the alliance of   
the other planets came up once. "Well we're here." She stopped infront of   
a old log cabin. "Thank you for walking me home. Maybe I'll see you  
again." Serenity almost hoped. "Yes, we will see each other again,  
thats if it is okay with you?"   
  
"Yes, I would love that." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.   
Then he strolled away into the night that blanketed the world in darkness.  
  
She walked inside and closed the door, letting herself fall back onto it   
she let out a deep sigh, full of emotions of happiness. She turned around  
and found two steaming parents and a wide awake brother waiting to see  
what pain would be stored upon her.  
  
@----------------------------------  
  
That's it minna. REVIEW ME!!!!!  
  
  



	4. Love?

  
  
Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I've been between a   
rock and a hard place, so many ideas and only one to chose.   
Maybe someday I will write a story with hundreds of posbilities,  
and do them all.  
  
FOR THOSE THAT READ RUNAWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
There is a test prologue up for the sequel. Please Read and Review.  
I need to know what everyone thinks because I'm not sure if thats just  
what I want to write it on for sure, so all reviews help me decide if thats  
the new plot for the sequel. Its called One Day at a Time.  
  
  
Please check out Fairy Until Darien by me and Moon Angel010  
its a humor romance story between Serena and Darien, only in this  
on Serena is a lesbian, and the girl that she is sleeping   
with just happens to be sleeping with Darien too, only neather  
one know it and no one knows Serenas a lesbian except the girl  
that she is sleeping with.   
  
  
Someone Else's Life  
Chapter 3  
Love?  
Rated: PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My Queen, three weeks have past. We have looked everywhere."  
Sailor Mars stood in front of the queen, the rest of the senshi   
were on their knees behind the senshi of fire. "Since I have not   
been able to find her physically I have been searching for her auora,  
and I have found her presence on Earth." The rest of the senshi gave  
a small gasped, not knowing that Sailor Mars had found her.   
"I want permission to go to the Earth and search for her, with  
the rest of the senshi."  
  
  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Serenity kneeled on the wooden floors of the cabin. Her shirt   
tied up around her knees, soaked around the edges with cold water. She  
dipped her hand into the bucket that sat next to her and pulled out   
a wet rag. She hurried threw her work, hoping that the mother would  
let her leave her punishment early so that she could go out into the  
woods. Mostly she hoped to see Mamoru again. When ever she thought of   
him she felt as if she was being lifted off the ground by birds, she  
felt nervous and excited, she felt the longing of wantting to just  
being near him. Could this be love? She played with the thought for   
a minute. She knew love. There were plenty of princess out there that  
she knew never experienced love in anyway, shape, or form. But for   
Serenity the only love that she herself had experienced was that  
of a parent or friend. Maybe Mamoru was the one that had brought   
her here, that he was trying to woe her in order to get to her  
crown. It was all just some trick of the hat. But those eyes.  
She could lose herself in those eyes, she felt this way about no one  
before. Someday, she thought, someday I will have to return home.  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Endymion sat on the edge of the fountain that was in the castle gardens.  
He gazzed down into the water, his eyes giving a far off look.   
His four royal guard watched from behind the royal bushes.   
"He's been like this for two days." Jedite looked at his friends,  
"Its not right. You would almost think hes been bagged."  
Kunzite tucked a strand of his white hair behind his ear,   
"I think its too late for our friend, but we can still find out   
who she is. The girl that has stolen Endymion's heart must be a   
great woman, because you know how he feels about most girls. They  
are cold-hearted, money grabbing, sex crazed snakes in his eyes,  
and are only good for bed."   
"I just hope he sees her soon for I can't stand to see him   
moping about like this." Zoicite took one last look at his  
friend before he and the other generals went back to the   
castle.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Selene Help Me

  
Sorry its been so long since I've posted. Actually I haddn't realized until the other day.  
I was getting a little stuck on the story, but now it looks like clear sailing from here.  
  
Someone Else's Life  
Chapter 4  
Selene Help Me  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Endymion called on Serenity again that week. They went to the market.  
They held hands and just enjoyed the sights together, strolling   
around. And then three days later he did call on her again and then again a few days  
later. This process went on for a four months, with neither sets of parents finding out about  
their special meetings. They learned much about each other and were deeply in love.  
The only thing they didn't find out about each other was the fact that Mamoru was  
really the Prince Endymion of Earth and Usagi was really the Princess Serenity of the Moon  
Kingdom. For Mamoru, Usagi shread a new light onto everthing. From life to politcal issues.  
Being with her was like a being bron again, seeing things with a new light, and as for   
Serenity everything was new to her, only it was even more special because she was seeing  
it and learning about it from Mamoru. His knowledge of flowers and the Earth amazed her,  
while Usagi amazed Mamoru with tales of distant planets and the Earth, plus her beautiful   
singing voice and kind heart toward everyone. They seemed like the perfect couple   
but each felt guilty about keeping secrets from the other. They were in the clearing  
just talking when Mamoru got down onto his knees. "Usagi. You mean more to me than anyone  
else. I love you, more than anything. Would you do me the honnor of becoming my wife."  
As he finished he pulled out a small gold ring with a dimond chip in the shape of a moon on   
it. "Yes I will marry you Mamoru." He pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. They  
melted into one another until finally he pulled away. "There is something I must tell  
you before we marry."   
  
"And there is something that I must tell you also, but you first."  
  
"Usgai, I'm rea-" Suddenly a blurred   
person came rushing out and knocked Mamoru over. He looked up to see Kunzite sitting on   
top of him. "Found you Prince Endymion. Your mother wants you home right away."  
For Usagi this strange man stood up and bowed, taking the girls hand and kissing it.   
"I am Kunzite the commander of the prince's guardians, and you are?" Usagi looked at   
Endymion her eyes shimmered with tears that would not fall. "Is this true Mamoru? Are you   
really the prince?" He only looked down in shame. "Yes it is true, but I was going to tell  
you. Usagi I wanted you to love me for me, not because I was some prince. Usagi, I have   
never felt this way about anyone before, I want us to be together forever." Usagi took a   
step back and meet his eyes head on. "We will never be together. You see, I'm really   
Princess Serentiy of the Moon Kingdom. Its forbidden for us to be together." She finished  
her words with a sob of longing. She looked at Endymion for only a second before she turned   
around and ran. The tears streaming down her face. She heard him calling her name as she ran.  
She did not look back. "Please I just want to go home. Please Selene take me home again."   
As she ran she felt her foot catch under a tree root and she fell forward,  
into the dark. When she awoke again she found herself looking up at a familar stone ceiling.  
But that only lasted a few seconds before the dark over took her again.  
@-----------------  
  
"I just got a call from the queen they found the princess and she wants us home right away."   
Mercury told the senshi. Each senshi looked releaved with this few words. For the past five   
months they had been on this little planet called Earth looking for their lost princess in  
secret. "Where was the Meatball head." Rei asked her. "They don't know shes been unconsious   
since they found her, but she was found in an older hallway, next to the wall tapestry of   
Selen, you know the one that she loves so much. Lets head home. The queen voice sounded  
very worried."  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	6. Selene must be watching over me

THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!!!  
  
Someone Else's Life  
Chapter 5  
Selene must be watching over me  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright Earth Angel 2000-2001  
  
@---------------------------------------------  
  
  
When Princess Serentiy slept for a whole week and when she woke she only hugged her   
friends and family. The senshi were all happy to have her back, but she wasnt the same as   
when she left. She never told them were she was. She never spoke one word  
nor did she eat. She just sat there, saddness filled her sky blue eyes, and she would either   
do nothing or just nod her head in agreement. Each morning the senshi had to drag her out   
of her bed and dress her each morning as if she were a porcelin doll. She was wasting away  
and dark circles under her eye were proff of the long nights that she twisted and turned in   
what little sleep she did get. Often she would just sit and stare at the Earth for long  
hours at a time, while her friends watched her and worried. She was dying, they knew it  
deep in their heart.   
  
So late at night while the other senshi slept, Venus sneaked in the young princess's rooms. Her  
bed was empty, the white covers thrown back. The white curtains blew in the breeze   
showing Serena's figure out on the balcony. Usagi knew that she was there, but she said   
nothing, only contiuned looking down at the earth. Minako walked up beside her and placed  
a slim hand on her shoulder. "You're in love arent you." It was more of a statement than   
a question, Serena just turned back to the Earth, a shimmering tear crept down her face.  
Venus knew that all this time that Serena had been heart-broken. She wanted to kill the  
man that did such a thing, but she bit her tounge instead. "Who is he Serena?"  
  
The two stood in silence for what seemed like eternity to them both, Minako turned away,  
knowing that she wouldn't speak, but Serena surprised her. "It doesn't matter now,  
the laws will never let us be together."  
  
  
@------------------Five Days Later-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Princess Serena your mother wishes to see you in the throne room." Sailor Mars said, while  
helping the princess tie her hair back up into its odangos. Serenity stood up and walked  
with little emotion on her face, like some robot to her mothers throne room. The large   
white stone doors opened and she stood inside an empty throne room.  
"Mother are you here?" she called out, her voice echoing off the walls of the large room.  
  
"No shes not, but I am." a voice said from the shadows. He took one step out of the shadows,  
the light glimmered off his armor. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Mamo-chan, what are   
you doing here? You know the law." He was more beautiful to her now than he had ever been.   
His blue eyes were filled will joy and exhast, they sparkeled as they took in the sight of her,   
as did her own eyes doing the same. "I couldn't stand to be alway from you. I knew that we  
couldn't be together because of the law, and I knew what I had to do for my people so I kept my   
mouth shut. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't train all I could think about was  
you. My parents noticed my strange behavior and they found out from Kunzite what had happend.  
They confronted me and got the whole stroy from me. They then asked me what I planned to   
do to get you back." He closed the distance between them, pulling her into his warm embrace.  
"So I contacted your mother, told her simply that we had fallen in love. Taken all things into   
account, and a week of negotations we have officially as of tomorrow become part   
of the Silver Alliance. My sister, Terra Rose will be joining your senshi within a weeks  
time from that, and we princess can finally be together forever."   
  
(AN: Read Terra Roses story in Angel for Earth or Angel for Earth; Version 2)  
  
  
@-----On the other side of the door-----  
  
Four senshi and a Queen were piled up on top of each other, trying to hear the couple in the   
next room.  
  
"Quite I can't hear." "No its my turn." "Mars move your big butt I want to see."  
"Scatter I think there coming." The five dashed around the corner as the door opened.  
  
----Back in the Room-----------------------  
  
  
  
He brought his lips to hers  
into a blissful kiss. He pulled away, letting his face rest in her hair, breathing in her   
sweet sent. "What 'things' were taken into account?" She asked him, looking up to him with   
questions. "Your behavior missy, speaking of which, we are going to go get some food night  
now. Look at you, you've lost so much weight. You are going to eat, I plan to spoon feed  
you myself."   
  
"Oh and you will." She asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Yes I will, I plan to nurse you back to perfect health myself." And before another word could   
be said he scooped her up into his strong arms, causing her the squeel in delight.   
"Mamo-chan put me down, now!"  
  
"No." He simpily said as he walking towards the door with the women that he loved over his   
shoulder.  
  
  
  
@---------------  
  
Somewhere far away, the goddess Selene looked down on the couple. She knew that in this life   
they would not have much more time together, but in the future they would have forever.  
  
  
THE END!!! Thats it. Its over, go read something else now. 


End file.
